


Animal Island

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: After surviving a deadly shipwreck, Jack wakes up on a mysterious island with horrific inhabitants and is held captive by a twisted doctor who has a depraved obsession with treating the people he kidnaps like dogs. Luckily the boy is quickly taken in by Pitch, who has already been held there as the doctor's prized dog for 6 years.





	1. Chapter 1

The Animal Island

BlackIce (Pitch Black x Jack Frost)

Rise of the Guardians

Genre: Horror/Thriller

 

Chapter 1

At the end, he only had his name, Jack. All the poor boy could remember was the crashing of the salty unforgiving waves as the storm hit. The captain assured them it wouldn’t be as bad as they thought, that they wouldn’t be out too long, but the storm came in faster than they had ever seen. The wind and lightning were relentless and taunting, causing their boat to shatter like a mere toy against the rocky cliffside. The young teen didn’t know how to swim since he had always been too afraid. What short life he had flashed before his eyes as the current pulled and tossed him around in the darkness. Something hard and metal crashed against him and he was rendered unconscious. Lost to the power of the sea…

Until he felt a strong reflex surge through his chest and stomach. He forcibly hacked up the ingested seawater from his lungs, sputtering and gagging as he rolled over onto his side. He could feel the rocky land beneath him, steady and cold. As he coughed, a bright light shone over his face. He winced, a strong pain in his ribs and stomach, but managed to look up through the trickling of rain to see a hooded figure cloaked in orange and yellow looming over him. He panted and gasped for air weakly as the thunder roared overhead. The person managed to pick him up bridal style and walk away. Feeling the temporary comfort of another person, the child slipped back into sleep wearily.

Another booming clap of thunder was plenty to wake him. The boy’s light blue eyes shot open in panic, but he immediately squinted upon noticing the painfully bright light over his head. He groaned and managed to sit up, pushing the lamp light off to the side so he could see properly. His messy white hair was still a bit damp as he tried to slick it back out of his face to take in his surroundings. A chill was in the air and he began to shiver. He then looked down in confusion to see he wasn’t clothed at all, but mostly dried off at the very least. Instinctively he curled his knees to his chest and hugged himself.

“H-Hello…? Is anyone here?” He whimpered.

He swallowed to dry to cure his trembling dry throat. There was no other light in the small room except for a few candles on a table across the room next to a few books and used crumpled towels. He decided he could at least borrow them for a little. He slowly slipped off the strange metal exam table he was on and made his way over. He took one of the towels and luckily it was just large enough to wrap himself in like a makeshift blanket. He saw the door to the room and strode over cautiously, peeking through the broken glass of what remained from the small window. Opening the door and walking out into the hallway, he saw that only other system of light was from half a dozen small electric emergency lanterns placed on the floor along the walls on the ground. The whole place was cold and eerie beyond belief. Oh, how Jack wished he was back with the other fisherman families in their cozy communal shack. He missed the smell of baking bread made by the wives, the coastal flowers that the other children picked on warm sunny days, and most of all the playful comradery he had with the other fisherman who helped teach and look out for him.

His sad reminiscing was broken by slamming of another door at the very opposite end of the hall. Jack’s body froze in fear as he stood there helpless and shivering while the other figure approached. As the light began to reveal them, he could see that it was an older man wearing a black raincoat. The man pulled his hood off and smiled with yellowing crooked teeth at the scared child before him. He put down his own lantern with a groan of effort and reached up to wipe his long wiry grey beard.

“Hey, no need to be afraid little one. I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.” He chuckled a little as he began to walk towards Jack.

Jack’s first instinct was to back away from the stranger. The man noticed and nodded with another smile.

“Ok, no worries lad. I understand, you’re cold and afraid. My name’s Dr. Elbricht. I’m a veterinarian.”

His verbal attempts to soothe Jack weren’t as effective as he had hoped so he shrugged and picked up his lantern again. Jack’s eyes were locked onto his every move, ready to run if he needed.

“My assistant found you out in the wreck that washed up last night. She didn’t think you’d make it to tell the truth, but here you are, a little survivor.”

That was when Jack finally spoke with a shaking soft voice.

“Are they ok?”

The doctor paused and glanced over at him with a deep frown. He shook his head and sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry boy, you were the only one we found. All the others were taken by the depths, I’m afraid…”

Jack’s eyes filled with regretful ashamed tears upon hearing that all his companions were gone. He should have tried harder to convince them not to go. He could have prevented this somehow. Now he was all alone.

The doctor saw Jack’s sorrow and glanced at the door before turning back towards him.

“Look, uhm, I’m not so good at the whole tragedy thing, but I’ve at least got food and some dry clothes if you come with me back to the main ward. Whaddaya say?”

He tried to smile again at Jack as pleasantly as he could with his own haggard and wrinkled looking self. Jack knew he didn’t have much choice and walked over to him. His own pangs of hunger and cold drove him to need to trust this man, no matter how creepy the situation seemed. With a chuckle the doctor opened the door and stepped outside into the windy light rain with him. He pointed up the rocky hill to a larger building at the top.

“There she be, kiddo. Now let’s hurry and get out of this weather, shall we.”

Jack nodded a little and stayed close by the man’s side as they traversed the rocky slope. It was rough on his feet, but the wind’s harshness bothered him far more. They finally arrived and the doctor opened the large double front door to let him in. Jack quickly stepped in, so glad to be indoors again as the man closed them tight. The boy gazed around the large dark interior that looked akin to a reception or waiting room with a lengthy desk at the front. There were chairs and tables, but no one to fill them. In fact, he only truly began to realize just how dusty and dank everything was, even the air. He wrinkled his nose as a certain very rank smell hit him. It was even worse than rotting fish, and he had sworn nothing was worse than that. He was distracted temporarily by the doctor patting his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

“I know it may not smell the prettiest, but I assure you it’s clean enough and makes a decent home away from home. Now, just follow me and I’ll show you to where you’ll be staying. 3 meals a day and proper health care all year round!” He laughed and it echoed throughout the building.

He leads Jack down a longer winding hallway, passing various doors as they went. Jack found it odd that there were so many doors, unless it was a repurposed hotel of some sort, since they all had rusted metal numbers on them. They finally stopped at a large pair of double wooden doors again at the hall’s end. The doctor smiled cheerfully down at Jack and unlocked it with an older style iron key.

“And here’s the lovely courtyard, where we will test to see if you can fit into the pack.”

Before Jack could really process what was happening, the doors were opened and the doctor shoved him through, cackling and locking them behind him. Jack stumbled, yelping and falling to his knees on softer grass, but it was plenty muddy.

As he looked up it was a terrifying scene. There were naked adults every way he looked. All of them unkempt, malnourished, scarred, and bruised in multitudes of ways. A large group of them were snarling and fighting over something on the ground. It looked like large chunks of rare bloody meat they were crouching and slobbering over. One of them wasn’t even eating it, he was too busy painting his face and body with all the blood while muttering to himself. Others had pieces of meat or bones in their mouths, snarling and chewing like their lives depended on it. This was some sort of freakish hell that was all too much. Jack clambered up and turned to begin banging on the door in desperation.

“NO, NO, LET ME OUT! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!” He screamed in terror.

Upon hearing the new noise, all of the other people stopped to turn their attention to Jack’s racket. The majority of them gathered around the meat growled and began to crawl towards him on blood covered hands and knees like animals. They snarled and began to bark at him viciously as they encroached, mouths dripping with drool and gore. Jack looked at them for only a second before he tried to look around for somewhere to run. He tried to make his way to the right but several of the headed him off and began to corral him into a corner. A very bloody corner with more gore and bones piled up. Jack tripped and fell into the gore pile. He was absolutely terrified beyond belief, whimpering and shaking. He tried to cling to the towel for some myth of protection, but one of the rather feral creatures lashed out, scratching Jack’s arm and chest with their hideously long fingernails as it tore the towel away from him. Two of them began to fight over it and tear it to shreds. Jack couldn’t handle it anymore, he simply cried and curled up into as tight a ball as he could, waiting to be ripped apart by these fiends.

Just as they got with arm’s reach a louder and more terrifying howl echoed out, causing all of them to stop and freeze. Jack couldn’t bare to look and he kept his head covered tightly into his knees. He could hear several other snarls of protest after the howl, but they were quickly interrupted by an even louder more fearsome snarl. Pitiful whimpers and whines replaced the growls until eventually it was silent again. Jack didn’t feel any excruciating physical pain yet so forgetting his better judgement, he slowly peeked out to see what had happened.

There were a few streaks of lightning in the clouds overhead visible through the large glass skylight. It illuminated the tall intimidating figure looming over Jack. He could see the man’s skin so pale it was almost gray, his eyes sharp and thin with piercing golden irises, his posture oddly proper and regal despite the hellish surroundings, and his black hair short and slicked back in contrast. Jack couldn’t also help but notice he was naked as well, being endowed quite handsomely. His first instinct was to blush and look away, despite the current circumstances of being in an unholy pit of carnage.

The man knelt down and gently placed his hand on Jack’s head even though the boy flinched in fear.

“You’re mine now. To do with as I please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Still trembling with terror, Jack managed to look up again at this new man. Their gazes locked, one of dominance and the other of submission, or probably just still scared out of his goddamn mind. The man tilted Jack’s chin up with his forefinger gently.

“What is your name, boy?”

He knew the man could feel him shaking, but not knowing what this person could do to him, now was probably not the time for snark or anger.

“J-Jack…Are you going to kill me?”

The taller man pulled his hand away and then held it out down to him, offering as a sign of help perhaps. Jack paused for a moment and then slowly reached up to accept it. He stood shakily and made eye contact again. The man shook his head and did not frown or smile. He simply looked out at all the other people fighting over scraps in the distance.

“No. But they would. Stay by me and you’ll live.”

Jack nodded quickly and looked around as well. His young face contorted in confusion and repulsion as he walked with him across the courtyard, passing by the other animalistic people wandering around. The boy took careful notice of how all the other people whimpered and scurried to get out of their way as they approached.

“W-What the hell is going on here? Why are all these people like this? What are they doing? Why—”

He was cut short by the taller man interrupting him, but not looking at him as they kept going.

“My name is Pitch.”

Jack stopped himself, knowing he was getting a bit hysteric again. He glanced up at Pitch, taking in more of his facial features. His longer nose, sharp cheekbones and jaw line, and without any eyebrows. He couldn’t help but think of him as being rather attractive if they were to meet in any normal situation. There was this air of confidence and certainty about him in his eyes and his movements, even in a place so horrid. As they got to the other side of the courtyard with a large wooden structure resembling a wide dog house, Jack spoke up a little again.

“How long have you been trapped here?”

Pitch stopped in front of the structure to turn to Jack. He took his shoulders in his hands and made him turn around in a circle for him, ignoring his question. Jack was hesitant, but he went with it since Pitch was the only seemingly rational person he would probably encounter in this hellhole. The man’s eyes narrowed slightly as he examined him.

“Are you hurt or injured anywhere?”

Jack shook his head slowly, looking up at him.

“N-No, I’m alright…”

Pitch nodded and gently placed a hand on the teen’s back to encourage him inside the doghouse. There was a large square memory foam dog bed, a few large thick comforters, and pillows of surprisingly very nice quality.

“Lay down and rest. You will be safe with me, Jack.”

Jack very slowly laid himself down on the bed, mind and body still full of nerves and fear. He curled up a bit, shivering from his nakedness and the chilling air. Pitch took another look around cautiously before kneeling. He maneuvered around Jack to lay down behind him, curling up around him a little before pulling over a few of the comforters to cover them both. Jack couldn’t repress another strong blush in his cheeks as he felt Pitch’s chest connect with his back, feeling the man’s body warmth as their skin touched. A wave of comfort surged through him, perhaps just from being closer to this new person and finally feeling a little safer. His tense muscles finally relaxed and he didn’t realize how quickly he was feeling exhausted from all of this trauma.

“Th-Thank you…Pitch…”

Pitch grabbed a large pillow and placed it carefully next to Jack. Jack gently accepted and nuzzled into it, hugging the comforter tightly. Within minutes the boy had fallen fast asleep and Pitch stayed awake, watching over him. He glared at any of the others who dared to encroach upon his territory and they steered clear of his area. Jack slept deeper than he had in years.

Upon awaking, Jack groggily yawned. He rubbed his eyes and began to try to sit up until he felt the weight of another person’s arm around him. The teen’s eyes widened as all of his senses rushed back to him, realizing that all of the terror from before wasn’t just a nightmare in his head. Again, the smelling of rotting meat and blood overwhelmed him. He covered his mouth and nose to try to keep from coughing and gagging. This noise and movement woke Pitch from his own sleep. He quickly sat up himself and yawned with a stretch of his arms. Jack quickly realized he had woke him up as well and frowned, sitting up himself. In an attempt to cover his nakedness again, he pulled the comforter up around him so that only his head and neck were visible. He turned a bit to look up at Pitch, seeing his sharp teeth as he yawned, making his own blue eyes go wide in shock.

“Your teeth…they’re so sharp…”

Pitch winced and cracked a few bones in his shoulders as he stretched again. He barely took notice of the boy’s statement.

“It was not my choice and it does not matter.”

Jack frowned, looking a bit more concerned towards the only person who was protecting him, or at least not tearing him limb from limb to try to gnaw on his bones.

“Not your choice…? Which reminds me…how did you end up here, Pitch? Were you captured too?”

Pitch yawned again and muttered softly.

“You have many questions and I wish I had that many an answer to give. Though yes, I was taken from a shipwreck just like you were. They told me I was the only survivor, but I’ve always doubted that was true…”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning on his other arm.

“But that was 6 long years ago…”

Jack’s eyes widened in horror. He could never fathom anyone living in this hell and retaining any of their sanity for that long. Just the thought made his stomach flip and his eyes swell with tears. He managed to whimper out a sentiment of verbal apology.

“I…Oh my god, Pitch, I’m so sorry…”

Jack slowly reached over to softly lay his hand over top of Pitch’s. Pitch paused and looked down at the boy on the verge of sobs. His eyes widened just a bit in surprise at the willing physical contact. The man shook his head quickly and pulled his hand away uneasily.

“I’m the one who should be feeling sorry for you. You’re just an innocent child who’s been pulled into this depravity…”

The longer he looked at Jack, the worse his heart felt inside. He saw a youth who didn’t deserve any of this, though truly no one could ever deserve such a cruel fate. A young kid scared out of wits and rightfully so. It made him remember how terrified he first was. He shook his head of those horrible memories quickly and focused back on the one who needed him right now. Other thoughts began swirling in the back of his mind. Hopes of escape at last. Jack was just what he needed to do it. Jack’s shaking voice pulled him back again.

“Is there any way we can try to get out of here? Anything at all? Windows or doors?”

Pitch frowned with only a tinge of annoyance.

“If there was a way out, I would’ve found it years ago, don’t you think?”

Jack looked down sheepishly, a few tears flowing down his cheeks as he sunk back into the comforter, ashamed of his stupid questions.

“I’m sorry…”

Pitch watched the boy cry for a few moments and scoffed. Even before all of this, he never was too comfortable around children, especially when they were emotional. His eyes darted around a bit nervously before he finally sighed. He reached over and wiped away Jack’s tears with his thumb a bit.

“Don’t cry, or they’ll take it as a sign of weakness. We can get out of here if you do absolutely everything I say, do you understand?”

Jack nodded, looking up at him again with a pitiful sniffle.

“Y-Yes, I’ll do anything, I swear!”

Pitch pressed a finger to Jack’s lips quickly upon hearing the door opening. His golden eyes narrowed angrily.

“Don’t speak a word or move until she’s gone. I will handle it.”

Before Jack could ask who she was, the answer to his question was already walking towards them across the courtyard carrying an electric cattle prod and a plastic container of food. Food that actually smelled delicious. Jack’s mouth watered instantly, his stomach growling since he hadn’t eaten for a long while, even before the shipwreck. The woman wore a stain covered lab coat, with a plain brown turtleneck sweater and black skirt with stockings. Her wrinkled leather boots squeaked in the mud as she walked over to them, happily humming to herself while she nonchalantly tazed any of the other people who dared to try to come closer to her upon being attracted by the food scent. Her curly orange hair bobbed as she approached and there was a certain glint in her eyes as she took notice of Jack.

“Good morning, Pitchy-poo! Who’s the doctor’s favorite good boy, huh? Who’s a good boy?!”

Pitch simply stared up at her, his expression blank and unyielding to her grinning taunts. She giggled at his indifference, like they had been around this bend too many times together. She held up the container with a wide grin.

“Guess who’s got some juicy steak for you from the restaurant? I do!”

She cackled again, seemingly amused with herself before she finally laid her dark green eyes on Jack again.

“And just who is this little mutt? Is this the one I fished out from the wreck? Oh, I didn’t think he’d make it! Hooray!”

Just this woman’s high pitched shrill voice and laughter was enough to scare Jack into knowing she wasn’t quite right in the head. She tried to smile at him as she set the food down on the floor just beside the entrance.

“Hey, don’t worry kiddo, I don’t bite.”

She tried to reach over and touch Jack, but suddenly Pitch snarled at her aggressively. The man pulled Jack into his chest to hold him protectively away from her, growling even more. The woman paused in confusion for a moment, then burst out laughing.

“Awww, how fucking adorable! Pitch’s found himself a new puppy baby! It’s just too sickeningly cute, isn’t it? Well we’ll see what our beloved doctor has to say about that! Now eat up, little ones, so you can grow big and strong.”

She cackled hysterically as she made her way back to the doors and left. Pitch finally sighed and gently let go of Jack. He stood and walked over to retrieve the food she left. He sat back down next to the boy, who still looked shaken by the encounter.

“Sh-She was way scarier…I don’t like her at all…”

Pitch picked up a tiny piece of the cubed beef laid on top of the white rice. He ate the small bit and then seemed to accept it. He held the container out to Jack.

“Eat, you’re clearly hungry.”

Jack paused and looked up at Pitch worriedly.

“But what about you—”

He interrupted the teen again, his voice a bit more stern.

“I’m fine. You need to eat.”

Jack nodded and couldn’t resist any longer. He took the container and began to scoop the food into his mouth eagerly. Pitch smiled ever so slightly, then he looked away, not wanting to make it awkward by staring too long. Before Jack knew it, he had eaten the entire bowl. He hiccupped a bit and blushed in embarrassment. Pitch saw he was finished and picked up a nearby plastic bowl of water and handed it over to him.

“Here, drink slowly so you won’t choke or vomit.”

Jack nodded again thankfully and took the bowl carefully, tilting it as he sipped from the rim. Not realizing how thirsty he was either he drank most of it, before realizing what he was doing with no self-control and he set it down gently.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Pitch gave him a slight nod.

“There is no need to apologize. You are human and you must eat and drink to stay alive. We both are going to need our strength to get out of here.”

The man looked wistfully off into the distance, a certain spark of determination and vengeance in his eyes. After a bit of silence Pitch mutters softly.

“I swear we will get out of here, Jack. Both of us.”

Now that Jack had satisfied his hunger, his body wanted to rest again. He laid back down and curled back up into the comforter. Pitch watched the boy fall asleep again as a single tear glittered down his own cheek, but he quickly wiped it away to continue to keep watch. Again, the man very softly muttered to himself.

“I promise…”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jack awoke he saw that Pitch wasn’t there in the doghouse with him. Immediately panicking, he jumped up and rushed out of the structure to look around the courtyard, but sadly he was nowhere to be seen.

“P-Pitch?! Pitch! Where are you?!”

He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t receive an answer, but it made him all the more worried and frightened. He saw the other people beginning to eye him and he retreated back into the safety of the doghouse.

“Please be ok…please…”

He curled up once again in the comforters and could do nothing but wait. After what seemed like eternity, the door to the courtyard finally opened and Pitch walked out. To Jack’s shock he was covered in smatters of blood as he walked with the creepy orange haired lady over to a small outdoor shower area off to the side he hadn’t quite noticed before. The man’s hands were tied tightly behind his back and he waited very patiently for the woman to turn on the shower head. He stood under the water with his head bowed as the woman happily hummed and scrubbed him down all over with a cleaner towel. When she finished, she giggled eagerly and began to feel all over Pitch’s body slowly.

“Just making sure you have no internal injuries, you vicious wonderful killer. Or else you might not be doc’s favorite anymore if you can’t perform for him.”

Pitch did not speak a single word or even care to look at her. When she tried to reach for his crotch that’s when he snarled and bared his teeth. She laughed and quickly untied his hands, stepping away out of his reach rather hastily.

“Ok, ok, ok, go play now with your little puppy friend!”

Pitch calmed himself once she left and walked over to join Jack inside the doghouse. With a heavy sigh he laid down on his back as Jack leapt up to his side and began to fuss over him.

            “Oh my god, Pitch, what happened,?! Where did you go?! What did they—”

Pitch brought his hand up to cover Jack’s mouth softly. He chuckled a little as he tilted his head to look up at the boy.

            “You talk so much, Jack…I’ve missed having someone to talk to…”

Jack just as gently takes Pitch’s hand and uncovers his mouth, but he holds that hand in both of his caringly.

            “I was so scared without you…”

Pitch nodded a bit with a smile.

            “I’m sorry, Jack. Sometimes I must leave for a bit.”

Jack frowned, looking unsatisfied with the answer.

            “But why? Why were you covered in blood? Why did she say you were a killer?”

Pitch frowned even more so and finally sat up again. He gently pulled his hand away from Jack and kept his hands in his own lap, seeing the bruises all over his knuckles. A sad silence filled the air between them before Pitch’s voice broke it.

            “Jack…I am a killer. I’ve killed many more people than I ever want to remember. All in an effort to stay the dominant dog in the doctor’s eyes so I could save myself, but…I fear I’m already too far gone…I can’t take any of this horror back that I’ve committed. He pits these poor desperate people against each other in death battles and whoever stays alive becomes the doctor’s favorite. His prize. That is what I knew I needed to become if I was to survive in here, but at the cost of my own sanity. By becoming the favorite prized animal, I was to be treated significantly better. Better food, better bed, even the despicable daily health exams…”

            Jack’s eyes welled with tears once more listening to this man’s horrific tragedy. The boy scooted right up next to Pitch, gazing up into his eyes so trustingly.

            “It’s not your fault! They’re the ones forcing you to do this! A-And kidnapping innocent people to fight like animals! It’s so sick! It’s so wrong!”

            The teen takes both of Pitch’s hands in his and squeezes them, tears streaming down his own face.

            “I’m so sorry this has happened to you, Pitch. To anyone…I’m so sorry…Please don’t blame yourself, you h-had to…you had to…”

            Pitch knew the boy was becoming overwhelmed again and he quickly pulled his hands away to wrap his arms around Jack in a loving hug while pulling him into his lap. He stroked the boy’s hair gently and tried to whisper in a calming tone as he held the boy to his chest. Jack whimpered and sobbed, hugging the man back tightly and burying his face in his broad chest.

            “It’s alright, Jack. It’s alright…”

            As he tried his best to comfort the trembling boy, he nuzzled Jack’s head gently.

            “I will never let this happen to you…”

Jack couldn’t do much more than nod and whimper. He wanted to stay in the comfort of his warm embrace and never let go. Pitch felt his own tears working up again, but he took a few deep breaths to repress them.

Eventually the orange haired woman came back and gave them fresh containers of food and water. Pitch always had his eye on her since she had hers on Jack. However, she managed to leave without much fuss or snark this time, much to Pitch’s relief. He made sure that Jack ate first and whatever he didn’t, Pitch would finish. Jack stayed nuzzled up into Pitch as they both laid down to sleep again together.

Watching them both through a secret peep hole nearby in the wall was the doctor, sitting in his office. He closed the latch abruptly and glared as he spun around in his rolling chair. He stood and began rifling through all of the folders and papers on his desk, all of them pertaining to Pitch’s so called ‘pedigree’. The elderly man grumbled and smacked the folders of work off his desk in rage.

“No, no, NO! This isn’t good, not good at all! He isn’t supposed to have FEELINGS! He’s a KILLER! All of my hard work and training will be RUINED!”

The man growled and caught a glance of a picture of Jack, photographed asleep and naked on the exam table still by corner of his desk. His beady eyes narrowed as he slowly picked up the photo. A small smirk began to creep across his sagging wrinkled face as he leered at it.

“And the ultimate killer he shall BE.”

He began to chuckle to himself as he ripped up Jack’s photo into many small pieces slowly and let them fall down through his hands to the floor. The doctor stepped over the mess on the ground and wandered out to the hallway.

“Missy! Missy, get over here, you stupid bitch! We’ve got work to do…”


End file.
